


I Won't Tell If You Don't

by Esperata



Series: Ruling the Roost [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Cigarettes, Conflict Avoidance, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 16:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18102476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: Every cloud has a silver lining and sometimes Arkham is the lesser of two evils.





	I Won't Tell If You Don't

“Oh. Batman? You’ll want to swing by the Iceberg first.”

Batman glanced to Nygma, handcuffed on the backseat, looking entirely unruffled.

“Why?”

“I promised Ozzie I’d drop in with his imported cigarettes.”

His mind went into crisis mode. He could buy the cigarettes himself… but which brand? Penguin had several favourites. Maybe buy a pack of every kind?

Could he get Nygma to tell him? Or better yet hand them over.

His eye fell on the smug rogue and his skin-tight spandex outfit.

“Do you actually have them?”

Riddler froze and met his gaze.

“Perhaps straight to Arkham,” he agreed.


End file.
